


Falling Up

by deepandlovelydark



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Con Artists, Dealing With Loss, Duct Tape, Family Bonding, Family Secrets, Ford never went dimension-hopping, Pancakes, Shenanigans, killed off Dipper, on the plus side, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepandlovelydark/pseuds/deepandlovelydark
Summary: When Mabel Pines comes to Gravity Falls, she's all by herself.That's why her parents sent her in the first place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tanista](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanista/gifts).



> For anybody else: series of AU drabbles, based on two premises - one, Dipper's dead. Two, Ford has singularly failed to ever get his portal working properly in thirty years. 
> 
> The rest of it pretty much follows from there...
> 
> (Abandoned. Premise just didn't work.)

Dipper never wore her sweaters, anyway. Said they were uncomfortable (not true) and too big (sometimes true, if she was using the extra-super-stretchy angora) and had a nasty way of leaving glitter over everything (almost invariably true, but that was where their argument always got sidetracked onto What's Wrong with Glitter Anyway and It Gets in My Books and Goes Up My Nose Is What, and Your Books Could Do With Some Livening Up Anyway...and so forth.)

He's certainly not going to wear them now. But Mabel keeps knitting them regardless, in the odd moments between trying not to get killed by rogue lawn gnomes and dinosaurs and hostile tourists at the Mystery Shack. 

There's this much to be said for Gravity Falls; it is amazingly good at offering up distractions. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hat. Grappling hook. Hat. Grappling hook. 

How this is even a question is beyond her. Of course a grappling hook is cooler, hands down. Hands up, rather. 

But then, Dipper had really, really liked hats, and she's sort of been thinking about wearing one in his honour. 

"You gonna decide before I die of old age over here?" Grunkle Stan calls. 

Stan is undoubtedly the cooler of her two grunkles. He wears a tacky red fez, shares her taste for power chords, and was charmed rather than appalled by her skill at making face-shaped pancakes.

"Hat _and_ grappling hook."

"I said one thing!"

He has to direct the comment at the ceiling, since that's where she and the hat and the grapple hook all are now. Ford spares the time to give her a curious look, as he stalks a rogue cinnamon bun through the shop. (It escaped from Lazy Susan's display counter last night; he's been trying to catch it all morning.)

Ford is undoubtedly the cooler one. He has fourteen PhDs, six of which are in fields he's invented himself; he has already helped her wire a light-up sweater; and he built a portal to other dimensions in their basement. It doesn't actually work yet, but he swears it's going to eventually.

"Well, I decided I wanted two things!" she shouts. "What else did you expect from your own grand-niece, huh?"

"She's got you there, Stan," Ford says, bringing down a butterfly net on the cinnamon bun. It emits a yowl, bites its way through the net and ricochets off the counter to go flying through the air- 

only to land, rather squishily, in what had moments ago been a bright new pine tree hat. Mabel folds the brim over and started sewing the material shut, watching the bun fruitlessly attempt to squirm out of her hands. 

"Just pass that down to me?" Ford asks. "It could be very dangerous."

"Only if you promise I get another hat, or else maybe I'll just keep this one. I bet this would be great company for the school hamster."

"Looks like she's got you there," Stan says, amused. "Fifteen ninety-nine, you paying up or what?"

"Stan. This is our shop!"

"Hey. You can't tell me that you want me to start doing honest accounting, and then turn around and start stealing inventory," Stan says, with a mightily virtuous expression. 

Ford sighs, forks over the money. Gets his hat of wailing baked goods. 

Her replacement hat is one-size-fits-all, and, contrary to the usual way these things go, actually fits her pretty well. 

Not a bad fit, with her hand-knitted sweaters. It's a look she can work with.


End file.
